


Tenebrae

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel face their darkest desires.





	Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: S & M, kinks, group sex, semi-non-con.  


* * *

Daniel was standing by the driver's side of the truck when Jack came out of the Mountain. Silently, he held out his hand for the keys.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It won't happen again."

"Yes, unfortunately, it will. Get in the truck."

The ride down the Mountain was made in tense silence. Arriving at home, Daniel unlocked the front door, stood aside for Jack to enter, then closed and locked it. Jack shivered at the click of the lock.

"You know what to do."

"Danny, please ..."

"Go downstairs, take off your clothes, and lay out the equipment. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jack's shoulders slumped as he walked to the door of the basement. He should have known this was going to happen the minute he lost his temper in the debriefing. Those were the rules, and he had broken them. He was supposed to ask Daniel for this BEFORE the pressure built up.

Now he would have to pay the penalty.

Daniel went to the kitchen, and opened a beer. He flipped through the mail, and checked for messages on the answering machine and the computer ... then he wandered upstairs and stripped, tossing his clothes into the hamper.

Naked, he walked slowly to the basement. Jack was standing naked in the middle of the room, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Daniel walked up to him and kissed him.

"I love you. You know that."

Jack gulped and nodded.

"Love you too."

Daniel pointed.

"Lie down."

Jack sighed and stretched out on the table.

Daniel gently stroked Jack's quivering body.

"You should have asked for it sooner. Now it's going to hurt ... bad."

"I-I-I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Jack. Sorry I have to hurt you."

"D-D-Danny ..."

"Ssshhh ... it'll be OK. I know what you need."

Daniel held up the bubbling hose. Jack could see the steam rising from it.

"Danny, please ..."

"You really hate this, don't you?"

Jack licked his lips and nodded.

"It makes you crazy, though ... it makes you squirm and cry a lot, but you cum like a rocket."

"I ... I ... hate losing control."

"But that's what this is all about, Jack ... a safe place to lose control, rather than in the Mountain. Isn't that right?"

Jack nodded again. Daniel smiled.

"Pain brings clarity. It's a means to an end. It's OK to fear the journey, but embrace the destination. You've been there before; you know where you're going."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. He whimpered as Daniel pressed the nozzle against his asshole; then he gave a low cry as the hot flood invaded his bowels.

Daniel applied the hose again and again until Jack was limp and gasping. Finally he turned the water to cool, rinsed the sweat and cum from Jack's body, and gently toweled him off.

Daniel helped Jack to sit up. Then he opened the small icebox and handed him a beer.

"Rest for a few minutes. You OK?"

"Empty ..."

"I know. I'll take care of that. But first ..."

Jack shivered. He knew what was next.

"Drink your beer."

Daniel sat down on the table behind Jack and massaged and stroked his body until Jack relaxed and leaned into his touch.

"Good to go?"

"Do I have to?"

"Uh huh."

Daniel fastened the restraints on Jack's wrists and raised them to the hook in the ceiling. He nodded with approval at the instrument Jack had laid out. Jack hated the stinging thongs of the leather flogger, but he'd chosen it voluntarily.

Daniel started on Jack's back and worked his way down methodically. Jack moaned in agony as the slow fire engulfed his body. Then Daniel walked around to face him.

"Want a blindfold?"

Jack nodded.

Slowly, methodically the lashes descended. Daniel hesitated when he reached Jack's waist.

"Shall I go on?"

Jack whimpered and nodded. He thrust his hips forward to meet the pain. When the lashes struck his aching cock, he bellowed as yet another climax wracked his body.

Daniel swiftly released him, took him in his arms, and laid him on the bed. Murmuring soft words of comfort, he rubbed Jack's tortured skin with cooling aloe vera lotion.

Jack whispered,

"Thank you."

"We're not done yet."

"I know."

Daniel held Jack in his arms and stroked him gently until the older man's breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"That was amazing."

"Uh huh."

"I hate having to get there that way, though ..."

"It's OK, Jack ... you know you can do it safely with me."

Jack sighed.

"Love you so much."

"Love you too ..."

Daniel slipped his hand between Jack's legs and stroked his relaxed hole.

"Want my hand? or my cock?"

"Both."

Jack spread his legs as Daniel laid his head on his chest and began the slow journey. Slowly, inexorably, Jack's body yielded to his lover's gentle touch, filling him, completing him.

"Ready?"

"Do it."

One firm, controlled thrust, and Jack's muscle-ring closed around Daniel's wrist.

"Ah, God, Danny, I fuckin' love that ... love the feel of your hand inside me ... takin' my ass ... fillin' me up."

"Let go, Jack ... just breathe, and let go ..."

"Deeper? Please?"

"Uh huh ..."

Jack closed his eyes and surrendered as Daniel's hand slid deeper and deeper into his body.

Finally he whispered,

"Need to cum."

Daniel shook his head.

"Uh uh. Wanna put my cock inside you and fuck you till you cum."

"Do it!"

Jack gasped as Daniel gently withdrew his hand and replaced it with his hard cock.

"Gonna make love to you slow and deep ... for a long time ... gonna hold you down and make you take it ..."

"Ah, God, Danny, please ..."

"Nope. Put your hands behind your head, or I'll tie you down and leave you that way all fuckin' night. Spread your fuckin' legs and give me your fuckin' ass."

Daniel was tempted to close his eyes ... just the sight of Jack laid out like that, surrendered and vulnerable, was often enough to make him cum. His legs started to shake; he knew he was close. He seized Jack's cock in a rough grip.

"Cum. With. Me. NOW!!!"

The two exploded together. As Daniel slid bonelessly off Jack's prostrate body, the older man whimpered,

"Don't leave me empty, not yet, Danny, please?"

Daniel fumbled in the drawer and selected a comfortable-sized butt-plug. He gently inserted it into Jack's relaxed hole.

"Better?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Love you!"

"So much."

"You OK?"

"Um ... get cleaned up, sleep, do it again?"

"I've created a fuckin' MONSTER!"

"Hey, lost time to make up for, here."

"Seriously, Jack, are you OK?"

"Never better. Sorry. Next time I'll say something BEFORE I explode."

"Oh, I dunno ... I kinda LIKE workin' your ass over."

|| The next morning, over coffee ... ||

"Jack, I'm not going to set arbitrary limits as to what I will or will not do for you in that kind of scene ... I might not be comfortable with some things, but I love you ... if you want or need certain things, I'll do just about anything for you, as long as it doesn't cause permanent damage."

"Danny, what I'm afraid of is getting addicted to it ... I seem to need more and more, and I seem to need it more and more often."

Daniel nodded.

"But have you also noticed that it ebbs and flows in a direct relationship with the stress level at work? I don't recall you EVER needing it when we're in Minnesota at the cabin. Hard fucking, yes; but nothing beyond that."

"That's true ... hadn't really thought of that."

Daniel grinned.

"Look, Jack, if you read the serious writers on the subject, like Townsend, we're both stereotypes ... the testosterone-laden alpha male who needs a place to let go safely, and the quiet one who's perceived as a geeky bottom, but who really likes to let his Top side out to play occasionally. And that's fine ... it's a safety valve for both of us."

Jack nodded.

"Talk to me, Danny ... I've never really taken you the ... the way you took me last night. Do you want it that way?"

Daniel hesitated. Jack reached over and took his hand.

"Look ... we don't have any control over dreams or fantasies, either one of us. But they're usually pretty honest indications of what we want ... what we need ..."

"I don't know if I can tell you this one ... it's pretty fuckin' twisted ..."

"Danny, I love you ... there's NOTHING you can do, say, think, dream, OR fantasize that will change that, OK?"

Daniel took a deep breath.

"OK. The times we've been captured and ... interrogated ... it's always been separately, never together. And every time, I've managed to get through it without breaking ... do you know how?"

"Because you're the strongest person I've ever known."

"You wouldn't think that if you'd ever seen me screaming my head off on the business end of a Goa'uld pain-stick. No, I got through it by focusing on two things: one, I kept telling myself that if I broke, they'd kill you. The other was ... well ... that you were the one ordering it. I was giving the pain, my body, my SOUL ... to ... you ... as ... a ... gift."

Jack's heart was pounding, and there were tears in his eyes.

"Jesus, Danny! I never knew ..."

"I ... I ... picture you sitting there watching, haughty and proud, hard as a rock, and hot as hell ... while you ... you ... tell them to do ... those things ... to me. THAT I can accept, because I love you, and I WOULD accept it ... from YOU."

Jack stood and took Daniel's hand.

"I think we need to be naked and in bed to continue this, don't you?"

Daniel shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Sit down, Jack."

"Why?"

"Because the minute either one of us sees the other naked, SOMEBODY will get fucked through the mattress. End of conversation. Jack, I really need to get this off my chest, and in a vertical position."

"Hmmm. There is that. We really, REALLY need to have this conversation, huh?"

"Yeah, I think we do."

"OK, buncha questions here ... bear with me. Do you ... did you ... LIKE the pain?"

"Yes and no. When I was far enough into the fantasy about it being you, yes. That drove them CRAZY. I even ... uh ..."

"Came?"

"Uh, yeah ... on a couple of different occasions."

"Danny, is this something you NEED?"

"I ... I ... think so ... but ..."

"But?"

"Well, a pretty big part ... of the fantasy anyway ... is you being a spectator, and the ... choreographer, I guess ... being where I can maintain eye-contact with you at all times. That means bringing somebody else, or a group of somebody elses into this, and we've never ... I've never thought I wanted to ... and how could we? I mean, security clearances ..."

Jack smiled.

"There is a way. I can't tell you yet, but there is a way.

Now ... take yer FUCKIN' pants down and bend over this table, 'cause I'm gonna BLISTER yer ass for waitin' so long to tell me; then I'm gonna FUCK you till you REALLY can't sit down."

Eyes blazing, Daniel obeyed.

|| later that day ... ||

"Hey, Cary. Jack O'Neill. Need to talk to you ... privately. Five o'clock? Cool. See you."

|| late that afternoon, in Dr. Cary Pruitt's office ... ||

"Jack."

"Cary."

"What's up?"

"Um, remember when I came back from Iraq ..."

"Yeah."

"And what I had to do before I could get those memories under control?"

"Um, yeah."

"Danny needs to do ... uh ... something similar."

Jack explained.

"I don't see a problem. Hell, his security clearance is higher than mine. I'll have to ask. Won't take long. We all have scramblers on our e-mail. Lemme get back to you. Might take a day or two. Is your e-mail at home still scrambled?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Cary."

|| that evening ... Jack and Daniel's house ||

Jack patted the sofa.

"Come sit with me ... you CAN sit OK, can't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just sorta ... tingles. Gives me a hard-on."

Jack chuckled.

"THAT I can deal with. But I need to tell you something first. When I came back from Iraq, I was ... um ... unable to function sexually ... not really. Cary prescribed Viagra, but Sara could tell my heart wasn't in it. That's one of the reasons she left.

Cary and I had a long conversation ... he told me about a small group, all military, similar experiences ... OK, short version: they had developed a ... a taste for what had happened to them, some of it, anyway ... so they'd created a safe space where they could ... you know ... do some of those things, without anybody really getting injured."

"All men?"

Jack nodded.

"All men. That didn't bother me. I was faithful to Sara, but I'd had my share of buddy-fucks on leave over the years. So I went. Cary went with me. He's sorta their 'control' ... their anchor ... to be sure that nothing bad happens ... to see that nobody gets hurt."

"How long did you go?"

"Off and on for a couple of years. It's pretty ... impersonal ... that was what I needed at the time ... but when I decided I needed more ..."

" 'More' being love?"

"OK, gonna drag it outta me, aren't you? Yeah, when I decided I needed love, that wasn't the place to look for it. And anyway, that was about the time you joined SGC, and I lost interest in the group."

"That far back?"

"Uh huh. Danny, I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you ... just didn't realize it ... sure as fuck didn't know what to DO about it when I finally DID realize it ..."

"I thought you hated me."

"Naw. You made me CRAZY, but hate you? Never.

Anyway, I approached Cary about bringing you into the group. He has to clear it with the rest first ... that's how they do it. You'd be the first non-military, but I don't think that matters. Your security clearance is as high as anyone's, and it's all on a strictly first-name basis anyway. You can use your real name, or a pseudonym."

"How many?"

"About a dozen, give or take ... they meet about once a month, in a lodge WAY the hell at the back of beyond, up in the San Bernardino Mountains in California, for privacy. Two of the guys own it. They live up there, and they make it available all the time, but there's a scheduled group meeting whenever there's a long weekend, or the last weekend of the month, if there isn't a holiday. Some of the others are retired from active duty too, so they're kinda 'on call' ... they can usually pick up and come if somebody really needs them. Most are pilots and have their own planes, so they can get there pretty fast. They fly into Big Bear or San Berdoo."

Jack hesitated.

"I know we've never ..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Being FORCED to was one thing, but ALLOWING it ..."

"Well, all I can do is tell you what I think about it, and how the group 'feels' when it's doing ... stuff. The big component is obviously me BEING there, you being able to maintain eye-contact, and me telling them WHAT to do, right?"

"Uh huh."

"That doesn't FEEL like 'unfaithful,' to ME ... and the ... um ... 'stuff' has to be done pretty impersonally ANYWAY, for it to work."

"Can you set ... um ... limits? restrictions?"

"Yeah, of course. Um, I probably need to tell you that what I dished out to you yesterday morning is about as far as I'M comfortable going, as a Top. It was hot; I enjoyed it; I think you did too ..."

"Oh YEAH!"

"But I don't think I can take you any further ..."

"I kinda sensed that. You know this ISN'T about you ... um ... not being enough ..."

"Yeah. I understand that. Look, Danny ... we're both grown men; neither one of us was a virgin when we got together; if there's something out here that you need, and I can't provide it, then we go get it for you."

Daniel put his arms around Jack and whispered,

"Thank you."

Daniel turned to Jack as the rented Jeep started the slow climb into the mountains.

"Um ... you gonna tell me how we both got a month's leave?"

Jack sighed.

"Well ... I've led my last First Contact mission. Janet's orders. Some things are ... well, some things are finally catching up with me ..."

Terror froze Daniel's heart. He said quietly,

"Jack, you're OK, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm OK; no, it's nothing terminal ... IF I take care of myself. Mostly it's just lotsa wear and tear. Jacob is trying to contact the Asgard ... he wants Thor's docs to have a look at me too."

Jack glanced at Daniel ... he found a place to pull over, and took the younger man into his arms until he stopped shaking. Smiling, he tipped Daniel's chin up and kissed him gently.

"Danny, listen to me ... this time up here is for you ... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry before we find out what the Asgard can do for me. I'd already made the decision before Janet did my last physical ... I'm not going to risk losing YOU again ... there's a lifetime of work you can do safely ... all the planets you had to walk away from after you'd only just scratched the surface. Sam and Teal'c will still be with us ... we'll still be SG-1 ... the only difference is that we'll be civilians ... all of us."

"Sam too? I thought she was dyed-in-the-wool career Air Force."

"She was, until ..."

"What?"

"Um, she and Teal'c ..."

"No SHIT? That's so ... cool!"

"We don't have to live on Earth, if we find someplace we'd rather use as a base."

"They'd ALLOW that?"

"Let's just say they didn't have much choice ... we pretty much come as a package deal, and General Hammond knows it. Besides, they're working on going to remote FRED-mounted plasma-screen First Contacts anyway."

"That sucks."

"It may suck, but it'll save lives."

They were interrupted by a gentle THUNK. They looked up to find Thor seated cross-legged on the hood of the Jeep.

"Hey, Thor!"

"Greetings. I understand you need our help?"

"Uh, yeah, but we've got this thing we need to do ..."

"When you check in, tell them you require three days to yourselves. Ask them to leave your meals outside your door. We will take care of the rest. This will not take long. My ship is in orbit ... I will come to you tonight."

"Thanks, buddy."

"No problem, Jack ... we'll see you and Daniel in three days."

Jack lay quietly on the examination table while the Asgard doctor gently examined his scarred, naked body. Daniel sat holding his hand.

Finally he spoke.

"Yes, yes, we can restore everything ... humans! It's amazing you live as long as you do ... such fragile envelopes. We will place you in a healing chamber, where you will sleep for twenty-four of your hours. Now you, Daniel Jackson ... remove your clothing, please. Jack O'Neill, if you wish to wait while I examine Daniel, we will place you in the healing chamber together."

"But ... but ... there's nothing wrong with me."

The doctor chuckled.

"That may be so, young one, but I think neither of you would like it much if we extended your mate's lifespan to a thousand of your years and allowed you to die at the age of eighty."

Daniel and Jack stared.

"A ... t-t-thousand year?"

"And more ... if you wish to retain these somewhat primitive envelopes, they will require periodic maintenance ... a minor inconvenience."

Thor appeared, smiling.

"I will explain while the doctor examines Daniel. Your destinies lie unimaginably far beyond Earth and the SGC. Prophecies that Daniel has not yet seen or translated call the two of you the Progenitors. You cannot evolve properly on Earth ... you would be locked away and used as experimental subjects. You must be free to roam the Universe."

The doctor nodded.

"It is well that you came to us, both of you. Daniel, there is damage to your organs that your medicine could not see. It would have cut your life short ... very short. I fear that by the time they discovered it, it would have been too late. But no matter ... we discovered it, and we can heal it. Now, if you both would lie down on the bed in the healing chamber ... do not be alarmed ... it will fill with a warm vapor ... then you will sleep. When you awaken, it will be done."

The two awoke on their bed in the lodge.

Daniel turned to Jack and stared.

"Jack ... your scars ... they're all gone."

"And just how can you see that without your glasses?"

Daniel's hand went automatically to his face.

"Er ... I guess they fixed that too. I'm almost sorry they fixed your hair ... I guess the gray WOULD have looked strange with a twenty-something-year-old's body."

"A WHAT??!!!"

Daniel chuckled.

"Go look in the mirror."

Jack stared. He ran his hands through his thick, dark-blond hair. When he returned to the bedroom, he stared at his partner.

"Um, Danny, think you'd better go look in the mirror too. Uh, you look about ... oh ... sixteen or so."

Daniel shook his head and held out his arms.

"Come here, you."

If their hosts were startled at their altered appearance, they didn't say anything. Cary, of course, guessed the cause.

Daniel had written out a spare, precise account of what he'd experienced, and the things he thought he wanted to experience again. Copies were passed to the other men at the table. They chuckled and nodded.

"Air Force."

"How did you know?"

"Your safeword. Blue jello. NOBODY but the Air Force serves blue jello."

Cary spoke quietly.

"OK, the ground rules: first of all, both of you get to exclude anyone you don't want to participate directly. Nobody will be offended. They'll watch, but they won't do anything. Some may choose to do that on their own.

Second, once we walk into the room, the scene will be played out more-or-less without pause until it's over, or you use your safeword. If you use your safeword, that's the end of the session. It won't be re-started. Jack, if you feel the session is going beyond what Daniel can handle, you can use the safeword as well. But try and leave that up to Daniel ... if he wants to go ... beyond ... it's his choice to do so."

Cary paused.

"Is there anyone you wish to exclude?"

Jack and Daniel looked around the table ... and shook their heads.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Daniel swallowed hard and nodded.

"OK, we need a team of five. Draw five names out of the hat."

Daniel drew the names and read them off. He was about to bare his body and his soul to five strangers.

Cary nodded.

"Bring him."

Two of the men seized Daniel and carried him into the next room. The rest followed. The team surrounded Daniel and looked at Jack expectantly.

"Strip him, shave him, clean him out. Hot water. VERY hot water."

Daniel whimpered as they tore his clothes off and restrained him on the cold stainless steel table. Jack, Cary and the rest sat down to watch.

"Hold REAL still, Baby Blue Eyes ... don't wanna nick the family jewels."

Daniel stared at the ceiling as the man shaved his crotch and armpits. He knew what was coming next. One of the men sat down by his head and said quietly,

"It's gonna hurt like hell, but it won't do any permanent damage."

Daniel howled and cursed as the hot flood invaded his body again and again. Finally Jack nodded.

"Enough. Plug his cock and his ass with the electric probes."

"Nooooooooooo!"

Daniel's body jerked and thrashed helplessly as the current surged through his prostate. Finally Jack held up his hand.

"He's good to go. Flog him, but don't break the skin; then bend him over and fuck him. All of you. Use condoms."

Daniel was suspended directly in front of Jack and Cary. They both stroked their cocks slowly as Jack spoke quietly to Daniel.

"Take it, Danny. Take whatever they dish out. Let the pain fuck you, deep down inside where you live. The pain's a gift, Danny ... from me to you ... "

Daniel was sobbing by the time they finished, but his hard-on never faltered.

"Lay him out on the table and let him rest for a few minutes."

Jack pulled up a stool and sat down next to Daniel.

"You're going to get fucked now. All these men are going to fuck you ... however they like, for as long as they like, as hard as they like. You don't have any choice ... they're going to spread your legs and plough your asshole ... all of them. I'll be the last one, Danny. Then it's over."

Daniel whimpered quietly,

"Stay with me while ... while they do it."

"Of course."

To Jack's amazement, the men were slow and gentle. They seemed in awe of the beautiful young man on the table.

Finally Jack stood up.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Daniel. How do you want it?"

"Don't care ... want YOU!"

Cary had the men carry an exhausted Daniel to the small infirmary off the main room.

"Daniel, I'm going to do a couple of things to make you more comfortable. Then I want you to soak in the hot tub and sleep. Jack will stay with you. Is that OK?"

Daniel nodded.

"I'm going to squirt some Xylocaine into your cock, and give you some more for later. If it hurts to piss, have Jack squirt some more in. I'm going to do the same with your ass. Then we'll rub you with benzocaine and aloe vera so you won't hurt or mark."

Daniel sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Cary."

|| Jack and Daniel, alone in the hot tub ... ||

"How was it?"

"Painful, awful, embarrassing, humiliating, revealing ... and wonderful. God! I never came so hard in my life. And your face, Jack ... all the things that were playing across it ..."

"What you wanted? what you needed?"

"Oh yeah! Don't know if I'll need to repeat it or not ..."

"Up to you."

"What about you, Jack? How are you feeling?"

Jack took Daniel into his arms.

"First of all, proud of you. No wonder you pissed the Goa'uld off. Watching you ... God, Danny! I was so turned on I could hardly BREATHE."

"Which part did you like the best?"

"Watching them fuck you, but not for the reason you might think. There you were, exhausted, helpless, and you took TOTAL control of ALL of them, with just your EYES. You told them what you wanted, without saying a word, and they gave it to you. Gladly."

"Um, didn't hurt that they were all hot men ... but not as hot as you ... never as hot as you ... nobody on this PLANET is as hot as you, Jack O'Neill."

"Back at yah. God, I love you, Danny."

"Love you too, and thank you for ... all this."

"So ... a thousand years or more, huh? Think the Asgards do asshole transplants?"

|| SGC, a month later ||

"I had a visitor while you two were gone."

"Oh?"

"Thor came to see me. If you two want what he asks, you've got it."

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances.

"We do, sir. What about Sam and Teal'c?"

"The same. I'll miss all of you ... I envy you the adventure."

"George, I don't know what to say ... 'thank you' is WAY inadequate."

"Just don't disappear entirely."

"We won't."

"Dismissed."

|| an unidentified planet in the Asgard system ||

"Thor, this is beautiful."

"I hope you will forgive us for invading your privacy. We constructed it from the images in your mind. I will leave you now. There is a communications device next to your computers, which will function normally, by the way. Use it if you need anything further."

Jack grinned at Daniel.

"Well, this is it ... the rest of our lives. Whadda you wanna do?"

"Swim, make love, eat, sleep, explore ... repeat as needed. Right now what I want to do is get naked and make love with you in every room in the cabin."

"You got it.

Strip for me, Danny ... out here in the bright sunshine.

We don't have to hide anymore.

Ever."


End file.
